


They Think I'm Crazy But They Don't Know The Feeling

by m_kai_png



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Pride!Roman/ Machiavel (oc), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kai_png/pseuds/m_kai_png
Summary: It started with a sensation. It was barely there, just a little pang of frustration there and there, almost unnoticeable.





	They Think I'm Crazy But They Don't Know The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from the song "My Demons" by Starset. 
> 
> My tumblr is @demurphart, come say hi!

It started with a sensation. It was barely there, just a little pang of frustration there and there, almost unnoticeable. 

 

Then Roman became more shifty, more easily provocable. It seemed to amuse Virgil, his friend always liked to friendly mock him, without getting mean. But the creative side seemed to take it more to heart than usual. 

 

He also began to hang out more with Deceit. It wasn't intentional on either part, the dark side just seemed to be around a lot when he was alone. But again, Deceit himself didn't have much to do, with the other sides basically ignoring him most of the time. 

 

Even if hesitant at first, Roman found the other side company endearing. Roman discovered a side (ah) of Deceit that the others didn't know. The later had a nerdy sense of humor, an awesome villain laugh. It was always fun to talk about disney villains with him. And Roman couldn't deny that his new friend knew how to stroke his ego. 

 

The others didn't seem to like it, especially Virgil. The later came to confront him one day. 

 

«Listen princey, i get the "do not leave alone one of us" part but that doesn't mean you have to be friend with this snake»

 

Roman snapped back at him with a «What? Jealous that i get to hang out with someone cooler than you?» Roman didn't meant a word, but he couldn't help it. 

 

«What? No! He is  _ dangerous  _ Roman! He will manipulate you into thinking he is your friend but only to get what he wants!»

 

«And if what he wants is just a friend?» Roman raised his voice, anger twisting his face. «What if he is just tired of being alone, of being asshole?! You should be a little more sympathetic considering your situation,  _ Anxiety _ !» 

 

There was an unspoken rule between the sides: Do not call Virgil by the name of "Anxiety". They all knew it hurt him. Roman knew he should apologize, cool down and try to get back on what he just said. But a part of him, deep inside his chest, kept him from doing that. 

 

When tears fell down Virgil's cheeks, it broke Roman's heart. But the later kept staring. Even when Patton stormed in, trying to calm Virgil down, trying to make Roman explain what just happened, the creative side couldn't move, could barely hear what Patton was saying to him. 

 

When Roman finally came back to himself, it was to Patton saying to him in half worried, half angry tone. 

 

«Roman, what did you do?»

 

Roman snapped and  _ hissed  _ at Patton. He shot him a glare full of anger, full of venom, and stormed out of the room, not noticing the golden eyes full of worry following him. 

 

A strange feeling invaded Roman's chest, his heart beating fast. It felt a familiar but ten time stronger.

 

Roman eyes sparkled dark gold as the feeling engulfed him. He smiled wide and puffed his chest. 

 

Oh, how he felt proud at his ability to talk back to someone he usually had nothing to say against to. 

 

He showed how stronger he was now. He had every right to feel proud. 

 

And what an amazing feeling it was, pride. 


End file.
